The Oozing Madness
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Alice&Bumby "You belong to me, Alice. I'm not going to stop until you are completely mine." MATURE CONTENT.


**The Oozing Madness**

**An Alice: Madness Returns Fan Fiction by Midori**

Her mind was already in pieces. It was about to get worse as she turned around and she saw the man she had presumably killed just minutes before walking towards her with murderous intent on his eyes.  
-You thought you'd get rid of me, you little psycho?! You tried to push me to the train, stupid bitch!- Her therapist screamed at her, stepping out of the subway entrance into the white snow.  
-GET AWAY FROM ME! - She screamed, running away from him. It was impossible! She had pushed him in front of the train; she had defeated and killed the Dollmaker. Still Angus Bumby as walking furiously towards her inside her own mind, inside Wonderland! She looked at herself; she was still wearing the blue dress with the white apron with blood stains all over it. She grabbed the Vorpal Blade from her pocket and turned around to face the murderer. She was strong, she was able to fight him back and finally kill him once and for all. Or that's what Alice though anyway. They were in Wonderland, not in London, then again, why did Bumby appeared as his normal, human self instead of being the mutated version of himself with large and disgusting puppet hands and black ooze creeping from his mouth and eye sockets? For second time in her life, Alice was terribly scared. Not only scared, paralyzed. Just like the fire.

She slashed him from a considerable distance, but for some reason, the blade didn't even scratch his clothes. In a blink of an eye, the Vorpal Blade and her blue dress had disappeared and she had that horrible and sad dress she'd been wearing the past couple of days.  
-N-no! NO! - She screamed as his hand reached and clawed on her arm. His grip was so tight he was cutting her blood flow.  
-Silly Alice, you thought you'd actually stop me?! I'd been running this business for years! It was a surprise Pris had brought you to me… the murderer of your beloved family! Now it seems you're just as your petty sister, such a tease. Trying to get rid of me, how funny it seems now, doesn't it, Alice? Where is your Wonderland now? I told you that forgetting about the past was a good thing, stupid girl. You decided to recover your memories, now you're going to live with them. Not only are you going to live with them… you're going to live up to some of your hero, Lizzie's memories, skanky whore. The worst part, Alice, is that if you tell anybody about this, nobody is going to believe you. And if they do, I have enough money to shut everybody's mouth in this goddamned town. – Alice tried to fight his and get away from him, but the older man grabbed both of her arms and punched the young woman on the face. She fell to the ground, bleeding from a broken lip and bruised cheek. She received a kick on her side and then he pulled her from the ground.  
-Y-you're a monster…- she muttered as Bumby dragged her towards the house. Alice hadn't taken notice about how close the subway was from Houndsditch Home, indeed, just across the street. Nobody was around, and as he said, it was sure if she told anybody, or if she screamed, nobody would look for her. Nobody would believe her. She still saw remains of her imagination flowing across the air, but if anyone in the entire Wonderland came to aid her, there was nothing she'd be able to do. It was all inside her mind.  
-No, Alice… you haven't seen the monster just yet.

He opened the door and dragged her inside. He swiftly took off his tie and wrapped it around Alice's mouth and carried her towards his room. She had to be the unluckiest person in the world, as no one ever got in their way, not even one of those nosy kids who would have asked a million questions and would have given her some time to run or at least think of something useful to do. She saw the door from afar, which made her panic. She had been trying to force herself free from his grasp, but now, she was starting thrash.

-Keep that going and I'm going to knock you down- he grunted, managing to open the door as he carried her inside and slammed it closed. They entered the room where the girl had laid her back several times on a dirty chaise longue as Bumby watched her rant about her fantasies destroyed by the madness corroding her mind. He pushed her against the couch and threw himself on top on her, grinding his body wildly against hers. –So bad, little Alice. If you ever succeed killing me, Splatter will come for you and either sell you to a cheap brothel or throw you back at Rutledge. If you try to escape and run away from me, I'll find you wherever you go. Even if Splatter can't catch you, who'd believe a maniac like you, who swears to God she's been abused by her therapist, a man of wealth and class? I was planning on selling you as long as I had taken your worth, Alice, but I'm fond of you. Asides… wouldn't it be a much worse punishment to be with the man who murdered your entire family until you drop the last bit of sanity you have or until you die? I'll keep you for my own, Alice… either until you are so broken you don't remember anything about the fire and be an obedient puppet, or until you're no longer interesting and I decide to end your suffering. Poor creature, I pity you and your misfortune. I tried to help you get over it, I tried hard, but you'd never cooperate.

The man started biting on her neck, making several accidental moans escape from Alice's mouth. Even if he was forcing himself on her, he was not being rough with his actions, it actually felt amazingly good. She scratched his arms and his face several times trying to keep him away, but it only seemed to turn the doctor even more. For a moment, Alice stopped to remove the tie from her mouth, giving the man the chance to unbutton the top of her dress and managed to slide it down to her shoulders. He loosened the white apron and ripped it off of her, throwing it over his head, afterwards he started nibbling on her collarbone, which made Alice's back arch in pleasure.  
-You're enjoying it, bitch!- Bumby said surprised, which made the brunette girl react, throwing punches and trying to kick him to get him away from her.- Stop it, Liddell, I'm being gentle on you as I assume it is your first time, I can get rough and nasty anytime! Don't deny it, you were enjoying it, Alice.- He pulled the dress down to her stomach, revealing a simple black lace bra guarding her small breast from his touch. –Where did you get this? Lace is a bit too expensive for your allowance. Shall I punish you for stealing money too, girl?  
-I didn't… S-stop…- She stuttered as he went down with his kisses skipping her chest and licking playfully at her side, biting once in a while, specially on her hipbone. –Why do you even enjoy doing this?! To how many kids…?  
-I've never touched any of the brats I take care of. I sell them, but I don't like them at all.  
-You've not been waiting for me all this time, do you?- She screamed at him with anger, managing to get one of her arms free and slapping him hard on the face.  
Bumby remained with his face turned, silenced by the question.  
-Not at all. I exchange good with Splatter's clients. I give them what they want.  
-They are young children, you sick bastard! - She grabbed his throat and squished it hard, but Bumby didn't react to the aggression. –They can't defend themselves! They are innocent!

Alice only received a mad cackle in exchange of her anger. He grabbed her wrist from his neck and squished it, making her feel he was going to break her bones to a crisp. She gasped in pain, releasing her grip on Bumby's neck. He grabbed her other wrist on the same hand, trapping Alice from hurting him or making any violent moves. The therapist unbuttoned the lower part of the skirt and pulled it down, stripping the woman down to her underwear and stockings.  
-It's a miracle you're not wearing a garter belt, you look like a whore already. If you behave I'll buy you a new dress one of this days, this one is disgusting.- He said as he observed her with hunger right beneath him.  
- You didn't answer me, sick monster! - She gasped, blushing wildly and not being able to look at him in the eye being as she was. – Why are you doing this to them?! They are kids…  
-Desperately looking for an answer you don't want to hear, right, Alice? - He grunted, grabbing each wrist in one hand and pinning her down completely to the couch, straddling her. –The fire incident didn't go unnoticed, stupid girl. I'd not be able to get a good job outside Oxford being a suspect for the crime. Thankfully or not, you survived and you were pressed with the charges of the murder. Within the ten years you were locked up in the Looney bin, I took care of Houndsditch Home and started to guide the children towards a rightful future. Otherwise they'd be lying on the streets dying of hunger or rotting in prison. I'm only making them take a rightful path in a broken society like ours, Alice. You'd be no exception if I had not taken a liking towards you. –He excused himself whispering everything into the girl's ear, sending disgusting shivers down her spine.  
-You are taking away their freedom! Their chances to decide upon their lives! You're disgusting!  
-I'm not taking away anyone's freedom. They're free to leave their masters and be punished or killed. You're exactly the same: you have the option to stay here with me and be a good girl, or go back to Rutledge and suffer the same torture you've been up to for the past decade. Even more, you can tell me right now to sell you to the whorehouse and be other people's servant. I'm just giving you the better option, Alice.

The girl remained silent, listening to Bumby's soft breath on her neck. She was nervous, unsure on what to do next. Bumby didn't wait for her to make a choice or even make a move to free herself from his grip, as he pulled her up and dragged her towards his private room. Alice tried to scream as it was the first time she'd ever reach that part of the house, but the doctor reacted in time to cover her mouth and throw her inside the room, slamming the door behind him afterwards. She breather roughly and managed to stand up, roaring towards her nemesis with full intention to kill him somehow. Bumby gave her a cynical smile and slapped her hard, and then he grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor once again, this time pressing his right foot against her chest lightly so she'd not stand up.  
-Steady, bitch. - Alice watched him unbuttoning his waistcoat and his white shirt from beneath. She knew it, she was definitely screwed. Alice felt the hot stream of tears running down her face, soon she started to choke between sobs and several muffled screams. Bumby removed his large coat among the waistcoat and the shirt which he had finished unbuttoning, revealing his well toned torso. He removed the pressure from her chest and before she had gotten up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her further inside the bedroom, finally dropping her roughly onto his bed.  
Her tears continued to fall as she lay on her back with her legs clasped together and her hands at each side of her head. She starred at him directly in the eye, but the lust in his glare burned her, leaving scars on her mind she'd never be able to forget. She was scared of him, paralyzed once more, unable to protect herself from his ravaging demeanor.

-You look so beautiful. - He muttered, carrying her to the middle of the mattress and placing himself between her legs which he managed to split with a harsh push from one of his knees. One of his hands cupped her chin to make Alice stare at him, while the other one roamed through her entire body. –You seem to be made of porcelain; just like a doll… you look even prettier than your sister, as I remember.  
Alice turned her face away at the mention of Lizzie and Bumby laughed. Both his hands started to play around her skin, as the doctor started to place small kisses on Alice's neck. The girl managed to repress all the moans which tried to escape from her lips, until one of Bumby's large hands reached to her chest and cupped one of her breasts.  
-… So firm…- He grunted, biting violently on Alice's collarbone. – They're even bigger than Elizabeth's… I wonder how they taste…  
Bumby's hands swiftly ran to her back and reached the clasps of her bra, making Alice break from her paralysis to defend her integrity. No matter how much she scratched and kicked, the doctor managed to unhook her underwear and rip it away from her chest. She screamed, trying to cover them, but he forced his hands onto hers to restrain her.  
-N-no… no, doctor, stop! Ah!- She moaned. Bumby's mouth was wrapped around one of her nipples and he had started to move his tongue in a circular fashion, while the other breast was caressed by his left hand.  
-Don't call me doctor…- Bumby moaned, separating himself slightly from her cleavage. –You'd rather like this if I'm going slowly on you. Call me doctor again and I'm not taking my time, Alice.  
-What should I call you, then? Disgusting bastard? Perverted and ridiculous asshole?  
-You're not going to be able to scream something so long when I'm tapping you like the whore you are.  
-Then I can simply call you 'Bumby's dick', that's not long at all.  
-Oh, so you're a comedian now, Alice? - His right hand crept down to her private parts, rubbing strongly against her panties.- Remember 'Angus' is a short world you can scream when I fuck your brains out, Liddell.

They didn't add anything else besides moans and grunts for several minutes, until Bumby got bored from punishing from that little joke and started to get serious. Alice squirm her eyes as he started to slide the elastic of her underwear down her legs, revealing her sex to him. The man caressed her labia and pressed softly against her clit, making Alice growl in pleasure.  
-Oh, I get it… you've been spending some quality time with your old nanny, don't you? She's the one who buys you the nice underwear and suggested you to wax, didn't she? My only question is why are you taking Nan Sharpe's counseling about what men find attractive? Are you trying to sell your backside, Alice?- Bumby had been playing with her sweet spot as he spoke, making the woman beneath him struggle between genuine fear and pleasure.- I'm going to be disappointed if you're no longer pure, I really don't want to punish you. Tell me the truth, Alice have you been with anyone else? - He grasped her face to make her look at him directly in the eyes.  
-N-no…- she muttered, managing to face away. - I'm still a virgin.  
-We'll see about that. I see you've started behaving, Alice, if you keep being a good girl and I'm going to give you a treat.  
-I'm sure as hell I'm not going to like it.  
-Oh, of course you will. I'm sure you're familiar with the term cunnilingus, right, Alice? After all it seems to be Sharpe has become your new tutor. She must have told you about the wonders of…  
-Stop being so fancy, doctor. I knew what you meant with "treat", I'm not a child.  
-I can see that- He let go of her hands and stopped all other motion he'd been doing, expecting a violent reaction coming from the unleashed woman, but she remained there, laying on her back with her legs spread beneath him, as lovely as he wanted her. – Great, now we're cooperating.  
Immediately, Alice aimed a high punch to his face and managed to scratch his pectoral with her other hand, leaving a faint red trail on his skin. The punch landed directly on his left eye, she was sure it'd leave a mark some time after. He muttered several insults and he smacked her face with the side of his palm. She tried to stand up, but the doctor grabbed the tie he had thrown away and tied her hands to the headboard.  
-Let me go, Bumby! – She screamed at the top of her lungs and then she threw out a large and high pitched screech, hoping somebody would hear her and catch him red handed. Nobody came, as the therapist managed to silence her down with a large and deep kiss.  
-Shut up! - He grunted when he broke the kiss before she could bite his lips, then he got away from her for a while, sitting in the border of the bed to check his chest and his eye. Alice tried several times to land a kick on him, but her legs were far away from him to cause a serious injury. –Damn! Stupid girl! You'll make me force you to do it, don't you? Just as your sister did…

Bumby hissed and then he noticed Alice had stopping thrashing. He turned around to face the lunatic girl, who had started to cry one again.  
-Stop… just… stop.  
-You belong to me, Alice. I'm not going to stop until you are completely mine.  
-Do whatever you like. –That answer was unexpected. Bumby raised both eyebrows and glared at her, who had, indeed, started to calm herself.- Rape me all you want, you'll not destroy me.- She stated, shaking her head and looking away from him. He stretched his hand and removed a long lock of black hair that had fallen onto her face–But please… stop talking about Lizzie. I will behave myself, I'll not resist, just… don't put her in this. I'm having enough already to be compared to her, and moreover, for you to taint her memory, more than you already had... I can't take it any longer. Do whatever you want to do to me as many times as you want… but let my sister go.  
She didn't hear an answer, but he stopped grunting, so Alice took it as a good sign. As good as it could be, actually. Bumby stood up, sighing loudly. She wasn't facing the place where he stood, but she could hear him unhooking his belt and the sound of his pants and trousers falling. Alice gulped. She knew she was done for.  
-And… when you're almost done… come outside, please.- Alice begged as the man placed himself on top of her. His weight was smashing her down the mattress, but being crushed wasn't what she was scared of: she could feel his throbbing member roaming her intact sex, his fingers helping him open his way through.  
-Try to enjoy it, girl. The pain will go away quickly…  
-Ah!- Alice hissed in pain as he penetrated her completely, breaking her maidenhood and taking her innocence away from her.-It hurts so much… ahhh! Take it out! TAKE IT OUT!  
Bumby did as she ordered, removing himself from top. He looked down to her sex to find the zone covered in blood, not as much as he had expected. He then glanced at her face to see it covered with tears, her green bright eyes red and puffy.  
He stood up from the bed and went into his bathroom, bringing back with him a wet towel, and then he started to clean the mess.  
-Are you satisfied now?- She asked in a menacing tone.  
-Does it look to you like I'm satisfied, Alice? I'm not done. But it seems you won't be able to take it, so I need to make you feel comfortable around me.  
-That's not going to happen, doctor.  
-We'll see about that. - He spread her legs once more, but this time he placed his head between her legs instead of his erection. –Hm… It smells wonderful.  
He grabbed her clit with his tongue and placed his lips around her opening afterwards, making Alice screech in pleasure. She'd touched herself while alone several times, but this felt completely different to whatever she'd felt before. Bumby continued licking and sucking her several times, tangling his arms beneath her legs. The fact she was bounded by the hands made it feel even more intriguing and yet, amazing. He bit her legs several times, leaving tracks of teeth that would last for some time, but she didn't actually mind. Bumby was finally breaking her as he wanted, and he was getting the result he expected: Alice liking it.

After a couple of minutes that Alice thought lasted hours, she finally came in his mouth, feeling the electricity of an orgasm run across her spine down to her legs.  
-How do you feel? - He asked, watching her face as her orgasm consumed itself.  
-I hate you so much…- she panted, her chest going up and down as she reached for air.  
-That good? Now's my turn, Alice…  
-Wait! No! But…!  
-You'll like it… relax, Alice, I don't want to hurt you…- He placed himself inside of her again, this time, Alice's grunt was from pleasure and not pain. He grabbed her from the waist and started to thrust against her at a slow rhythm. When he noticed Alice was able to take it, he started to speed up.  
-Untie me, doctor… it's hurting me…- she muttered as he moved inside her, and he obeyed. Her hands ran free from the neck tie and then they wrapped themselves across his back, scratching him out of pleasure. – Oh god… much better. Ahhh... I'm coming, doctor, ahhh!  
-Good girl…- he grunted, taking a bite from her neck and making her scream in pleasure once again. One of his cold hands ran across her chest and cupped a breast, making her jump in surprise. – I'm… I'm coming, Alice…  
The girl let go of his shoulders and he got out of her, spreading his seed all around her stomach and chest. He rolled across her and lay on his back, turning around to face her. Alice did not turn herself to see him, so he made her turn around and place a chaste kiss on her lips.  
-I told you'd like it.  
-I fucking hate you.  
A large smile crawled on his face, and then he got up and picked up both of their clothes. He threw Alice's clothes to her and started to get dressed.  
-Go take a bath before getting dressed, Liddell. Then we'll schedule your next appointment to talk about your recent homicidal breakdown and, of course, I'll ask Nan Sharpe to take you out for a new dress. That one's disgusting. And don't forget, Alice, tomorrow you'll start your lessons.  
-Which lessons?!  
-You'll start reading this book and I'm going to make you a practical exam when the other kids have gone to sleep.  
Alice caught the book Bumby had thrown at her, and the bright red letters that read "_Kama Sutra" _flashed through her eyes.  
-You shameless bastard!

* * *

Notes: Alice Madness Returns is one of the most beautiful games I've ever played. It's not the best when it comes to gameplay, but when it comes to graphics, it's by far a masterpiece.


End file.
